


You and Me, Pretty Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, lskdfgdksjfn this is after they break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s two months after they break up, and they’re fighting in the championship finals. || Tahnorra</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me, Pretty Boy

It’s two months after they break up, and they’re fighting in the championship finals.

Everything about the way the Wolfbats play remind Korra of the very first time they played against one another two years ago. It brings shiver up her spine to remember the way that Tahno had begged Amon not to take his bending. It scares her that she remembers it even now.

But anger flares up in her heart at the way Tahno’s blatantly cheating, and when the coin toss is in their favor, she gears up and challenges Tahno.

“Let’s go!” She breaks rank and makes eye contact with the other Waterbender for the first time in days. “You and me, pretty boy!”

Tahno smirks at her, “Thought you’d never ask.”

Korra wonders if he feels it too; the pain of familiarity and the anger that it’s no longer supposed to be.

They both step up into the raised platform and assume their positions.


End file.
